Demi God High School
by XxMoonTwinsxX
Summary: Now they go to high school instead of a camp. There they will learn how and what it means to be the child of a god. There will be new faces, friends, and maybe a few new crushes this school year. Lets just hope no one tries to destroy the school... SYOC O
**Examples are for Ares, Apollo, and Artemis.**

 **Ares- A black blazer, red short or long sleeve (depending on the weather) button up dress shirt with black buttons buttoned all the way up and a breast pocket, dark khaki trousers or a knee length dark khaki skirt, knee high black socks, black dress shoes, and a silver wolf pin on the collar of the blazer**

 **Apollo- A sky blue blazer, yellow short or long sleeve (depending on the weather) button up dress shirt with white buttons buttoned all the way up and a breast pocket, light khaki trousers or a calf length light khaki shirt, white knee high socks, light brown dress shoes, and a golden sun pin on the collar of the blazer**

 **Artemis- A dark blue blazer, white dress short or long sleeve (depending on the weather) button up dress shirt with white buttons buttoned all the way up and a breast pocket, dark khaki ankle length skirt, blue knee high socks, tan dress shoes, a sliver crescent moon pin on the collar of the blazer (since they have a choice to become a part of the hunter the moment they join the school they will be placed in the wing of Artemis if they pick the hunters)**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age(14-19):**

 **Greek God Parent:**

 **Human Relatives (mother/father, half siblings, step siblings):**

 **Life History: (brief descriptive history):**

 **Place of birth:**

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair Color and Length:**

 **Build:**

 **Face (eye color, skin tone, ect;):**

 **Tattoos, Scars, Birthmarks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Clothing;**

 **School Uniform (look above at our examples and create one for the wing of your god parent):**

 **Weekend Attire:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formal Attire:**

 **Training Attire:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**

 **Exra info:**

* * *

 **The two below are ours;**

 **Name:** Malice Hale

 **Nickname:** Ali, Alice, Demon (by Greg)

 **Age(14-19):** 17

 **Greek God Parent:** Ares

 **Human Relatives (mother/father, half siblings, step siblings and step parent:**

Monica Bicks (43 year old pediatric doctor, She kept Malice's fathers identity a secret from her by telling her that he died in a wreck leaving them. Then when she started to see Malice struggling with learning and making friends in school she thought it was because she had no father figure, she married Greg Bicks who had two children of his own.)

Greg Bicks (45 year old vet, He married Monica when Malice was seven and from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was different, once he caught her talking to someone who was not there. He told her mother that she needed to be cometted to a mental hospital.)

Destiny Bicks (24 year old woman who still lives at home.)

Nathan Bicks (21 year old man who ran away at 15)

 **Life History:** When she met Greg she told her mother that she did not like him and didn't think that he would right for the family. But this didn't seem to register to her mother but after he and his children moved in she started to hear a males voice in her head telling her not to listen to either of them when the make her feel as if she is nothing, when she turned 14 she was dropped on to the doorstep of the school with her bags.

 **Place of Birth:** Las Vegas Nevada

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair Color and Length:** Blood red hair that is to her waist but cut in a wolfstail. The sides of her head are shaved showing a long strip to a ponytail and long bangs in the front

 **Build:** Tall and built like a training solider.

 **Face (eye color, skin tone, ect):** Storm cloud grey with flecks of gold and white, slightly tan

 **Tattoos, scars, birthmarks:** A tattoo of a lion paw on her her wrist and a sword and a bloody shield on the back of her neck, a small scar above her nose

 **Personality:** Snide, bitchy, future solider, bores easily, can be on the sweet side when she feels like it.

 **Likes:** Battle tactics, Battle training, reading the art of war, sleeping in, motorcyle's

 **Dislikes:** School work, being girly

 **Clothing;**

 **School uniform:** A black blazer, red button up dress shirt both short and long with black buttons, a dark khaki skirt that goes to her knees, black knee high socks, black dress shoes, and the silver wolf pin, in the breast pocket she keeps a pen sword and on her wrist is a bracelet that turns into a golden shield

 **Weekend attire:** Black tank top that says art of war in red bold letters, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket

 **Pajamas:** A sweat shirt and work out shorts with panda slippers

 **Formal attire:** A gothic black dress that has silk and lace and black combat boots, her golden shield bracelet

 **Training attire:** Black and red sports bra, black training pants, and her boots

 **Weapon(s):** her pen sword, a battle ax, and her shield bracelet

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:** (We will make our own or pick from the male ocs if we get any)

 **Extra Info:**

* * *

 **Name:** Amelia VanWit

 **Nickname:** Lia

 **Age (14-19):** 18

 **Greek God Parent:** Apollo

 **Human Relatives (mother/father, half siblings, step siblings, step parent):** Martha (mother) Sara (sister)

 **Life History:** Came from an abusive home where her sister was always put first

 **Place of Birth:** New York New York

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair Color and Length:** Blonde hair to her shoulders

 **Build:** Lean

 **Face (eye color and skin tone, ect;):** Pale with vibrent blue eyes

 **Tattoos, Scars, and/or birthmarks:** A music note tattoo on her thigh and both of her wrists, three nail mark scars across one cheek

 **Personality:** Quiet and shy

 **Likes:** Music, reading, sunshine, track

 **Dislikes:** Yelling and fighting

 **Clothing;**

 **School uniform:** A sky blue blazer, yellow long and short sleeve button up dress shirt, light khaki calf length skirt, white knee high socks, light brown dress shoes, and a golden sun pin

 **Weekend Attire:** A black t shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers

 **Pajamas:** Tank top and shorts

 **Formal attire:** A long black dress

 **Training attire:** A tank top and shorts

 **Weapon(s):** Two swords

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:** Zak

 **Extra Info:**


End file.
